Manakete
Manakete is both a species and a class in the Fire Emblem series. They are dragons who have sealed their draconic power within Dragonstones and thereafter assumed a human-like form while still retaining some of their draconic traits. Both Manaketes and Dragons who haven't become Manaketes are also known as Dragon Brethren. Some of them still have the ability to shift between a humanoid and a draconic form without the use of a Dragonstone while some of those Dragons choose to purely retain their draconic form. All the pure blooded Dragon Brethren have a really long lifespan and usually outlive humans by several thousands of years. Manakete can breeds with humans and give birth to half-breeds that will retain most of their draconic features and the ability to shapeshift into Dragons. The descendants of the Manakete or the half breeds will also retain some of their draconic powers generations after those descendants lost the ability to turn into Dragons. Some very powerful Dragon Brethren/Manakete are even seen as gods by humanity and are worshiped across entire countries, including Naga, Duma, Mila, Forseti, Grima, Anankos and Loptyr. The Dragon Brethren live in tribes based on their draconic powers their leader is also the leader of the Divine Dragons, Naga. History As a class Base Stats |hp1 = |str1 = |mag1 = |skl1 = |spd1 = |luck1 = |def1 = |res1 = |mov1 = |con1 = |wt1 = |wpnr1 = |game2 = |hp2 = |str2 = |mag2 = |skl2 = |spd2 = |luck2 = |def2 = |res2 = |mov2 = |con2 = |wt2 = |wpnr2 = |game3 = |hp3 = |str3 = |mag3 = |skl3 = |spd3 = |luck3 = |def3 = |res3 = |mov3 = |con3 = |wt3 = |wpnr3 = |game4 = |hp4 = |str4 = |mag4 = |skl4 = |spd4 = |luck4 = |def4 = |res4 = |mov4 = |con4 = |wt4 = |wpnr4 = |game5 = |hp5 = |str5 = |mag5 = |skl5 = |spd5 = |luck5 = |def5 = |res5 = |mov5 = |con5 = |wt5 = |wpnr5 = |game6 = |hp6 = |str6 = |mag6 = |skl6 = |spd6 = |luck6 = |def6 = |res6 = |mov6 = |con6 = |wt6 = |wpnr6 = |game7 = |hp7 = |str7 = |mag7 = |skl7 = |spd7 = |luck7 = |def7 = |res7 = |mov7 = |con7 = |wt7 = |wpnr7 = |game8 = |hp8 = |str8 = |mag8 = |skl8 = |spd8 = |luck8 = |def8 = |res8 = |mov8 = |con8 = |wt8 = |wpnr8 = }} Maximum Stats |hp1 = |str1 = |mag1 = |skl1 = |spd1 = |luck1 = |def1 = |res1 = |mov1 = |con1 = |wt1 = |wpnr1 = |game2 = |hp2 = |str2 = |mag2 = |skl2 = |spd2 = |luck2 = |def2 = |res2 = |mov2 = |con2 = |wt2 = |wpnr2 = |game3 = |hp3 = |str3 = |mag3 = |skl3 = |spd3 = |luck3 = |def3 = |res3 = |mov3 = |con3 = |wt3 = |wpnr3 = |game4 = |hp4 = |str4 = |mag4 = |skl4 = |spd4 = |luck4 = |def4 = |res4 = |mov4 = |con4 = |wt4 = |wpnr4 = |game5 = |hp5 = |str5 = |mag5 = |skl5 = |spd5 = |luck5 = |def5 = |res5 = |mov5 = |con5 = |wt5 = |wpnr5 = |game6 = |hp6 = |str6 = |mag6 = |skl6 = |spd6 = |luck6 = |def6 = |res6 = |mov6 = |con6 = |wt6 = |wpnr6 = |game7 = |hp7 = |str5 = |mag7 = |skl7 = |spd7 = |luck7 = |def7 = |res7 = |mov7 = |con7 = |wt7 = |wpnr7 = }} Growth rates |hp1 = |str1 = |mag1 = |skl1 = |spd1 = |luck1 = |def1 = |res1 = |con1 = |mov1 = |game2 = |hp2 = |str2 = |mag2 = |skl2 = |spd2 = |luck2 = |def2 = |res2 = |con2 = |mov2 = |game3 = |hp3 = |str3 = |mag3 = |skl3 = |spd3 = |luck3 = |def3 = |res3 = |con3 = |mov3 = |game4 = |hp4 = |str4 = |mag4 = |skl4 = |spd4 = |luck4 = |def4 = |res4 = |con4 = |mov4 = |game5 = |hp5 = |str5 = |mag5 = |skl5 = |spd5 = |luck5 = |def5 = |res5 = |con5 = |mov5 = |game6 = |hp6 = |str6 = |mag6 = |skl6 = |spd6 = |luck6 = |def6 = |res6 = |con6 = |mov6 = }} Types of Dragon Brethren Divine Dragons Divine Dragons are the strongest type of Dragon Tribes and act as one of the few Dragon Brethren to actively side with humans and act as their protectors. Many Divine Dragons are seen as deities by humanity. Pure Blooded *Naga - Tiki's parent and the original leader of the Divine Dragons. *Tiki - Princess of the Divine Dragon Tribe and daughter of Naga. *Mila - The patron deity of Zofia and sister of Duma. *Duma - The patron deity of Rigel and brother of Mila. *Nagi - A female Manakete from an alternate realm. *Gotoh - Teacher of Miloah and Gharnef, he discarded his Dragonstone and is then stuck in his humanoid form. *Xane - A subordinate of Gotoh who also discarded his Dragonstone. *Fae - A child Manakete from the Arcadia village. Descendants *Female Morgan - if Tiki is the mother. Earth Dragons Earth Dragons are the second most powerful Dragon Tribe. Most of them refused to conceal their draconic powers into a Dragonstone and as a result, they became mad really fast and started to threaten humanity. Most of them are the main antagonists of their respective games but not exclusively. Their advanced form are known as Shadow Dragons and equal the Divine Dragons in might. * Medeus - A Earth Dragon Prince who initially sided with Naga and became a Manakete. Medeus later came to resent humanity and created the Dolhr Empire to keep them down. * Loptous - also Known as Loptyr, this Shadow Dragon was known as Naga's archenemy and equal. After the degeneration of dragons, Loptous managed to live on in spirit form and created an oppressive empire on the continent of Jugdral. *Cichol - A revered Saint and father of Saint Cethleann. He and his daughter eventually lost their ability to transform into Dragons. They both started to diguise themselves as humans for their own safety. Mage Dragons A tribe with a really high affinity for magic. Pure Blooded *Morzas - An underling of Medeus *Xemcel - A loyal subordinate of Medeus who is put in charge of guarding Dolhr Keep. *Idunn - A former Divine Dragon who is kidnapped and corrupted into a soulless Mage Dragon. *Melitha - The mother of Al and lover of Hartmut. Descendants *Al - The main character of the spin off manga, Hasha no Tsurugi. Fire Dragons *Fire Dragon - One of the three dragons who were summoned out of the Dragon's Gate by Nergal. *Bantu - Caretaker of Tiki who acts as a grandfather to her. *Mannu - A Manakete king who presides over the reclusive Pyrathi Isles. *Khozen - A loyal subordinate of Medeus who helps Grust and Dolhr hold Archanea. *Jahn - A spiteful survivor of The Scouring who seeks vengeance against mankind. War Dragons War Dragons are souless shells used by other Dragons as weapons to fight humans during The Scouring. *Ain - A War Dragon who is instructed to guard Jutes. Ice Dragons Pure Blooded *Aenir - Mother of Ninian and Nils Descendants *Ninian - Sister of Nils, she and her brother pose as a performing troupe to evade the notice of the Black Fang. *Nils - Brother of Ninian, he and his sister pose as a performing troupe to evade the notice of the Black Fang. *Roy - If Ninian is the mother. Silent Dragons Pure Blooded *Anankos - The patron deity of Valla, the father of Lilith and Corrin. *Lilith - Anankos' daughter. Descendants *Corrin - The son of Anankos and Mikoto, which would eventually become the king of Valla in Revelation. *Kana - Corrin's son/daughter. Light Dragons *Cethleann - A revered Saint who is the daughter of Saint Cichol. She was gravely wounded during the War of the Heroes and had to rest for centuries. Her and her father eventually lost their ability to turn into Dragons. They both started to diguise themselves as humans for their own safety. Water Dragon *Indech - A revered Saint known for their great combat abilities. After the War of the Heroes, Indech stayed in his Dragon form and became the guardian of his own sacred weapon, testing everyone who would try to seek its power. Wind Dragon *Macuil - A revered Saint who was said to be a gifted strategist. After the War of the Heroes he remained transformed and lived appart from humanity disgusted by their actions. Sky Dragons *Seiros - The leader of the church of Seiros as well as the daughter of the Progenitor Goddess, Sothis. Her Draconic form is known as the Immaculate One and is believed to be a different being since Seiros is trying to pass as a human while leading the church of Seiros. Manakete with unknown Tribes Pure Blooded *Forseti - The Wind God of Silesse *Morva - Myrrh's foster father. *Myrrh - Foster daughter of Morva who disguises herself as a mortal girl to investigate the great evil plaguing Magvel. *Nowi - A Manakete of unknown tribe and origin. *Rainbow Sage - The creator of Fujin Yumi, Raijinto, Brynhildr, Siegfried and Yato. Descendants *Sophia - A half-breed from Acardia. *Nah - Nowi's daughter. *Grima - A hybrid creation of Forenus, said to rival Naga in power similar to Loptous. Grima is not a traditional Manakete but some sort of Homunculus created by using the blood of a Divine Dragon and various parts from human corpses. Grima is technically able to take on a Human form by using a vessel specifically tailored for him. Trivia *The names "Mamkute" and "Manakete" are trademarked by Intelligent Systems. Category:Fire Emblem species Category:Fire Emblem classes Category:Manaketes